


On a Night Near Yule

by HollynRed



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki in love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Soulmates, Touch-Starved, True Love, Vaginal Sex, hair play, touch-starved loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollynRed/pseuds/HollynRed
Summary: This is the story where Loki and Asgardian reader get together for the first time. It's taken a while, but this will come out in three parts!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	On a Night Near Yule

**Author's Note:**

> Smut will come by the next chapter, but this includes touch-starved Loki and hair play as well as your romance plot line.

On a Night Near Yule 

Part I: Emeralds 

Your room in Asgard as the goddess of literature and the director of Asgard’s Royal Library was unsurprisingly lavish. When you were awoken by the frigid morning air bustling through your open window, you grunted into the silk pillow and clutched the velvet, maroon comforter higher over your shoulders. 

You didn’t quite want to have to wake up yet-your duties for the day important and therefore stressful. As top librarian and decision maker for the Royal Library, usually you could fuck off and research whatever you wanted. Today, you had to retrieve a series of ceremonial tomes scattered across many shelves that were critical to the two princes renewing their vows to Asgard. 

One of those princes happened to be your best friend, however things had been tense between you for the last three days. Ever since the younger prince, the god of mischief and lies, whined very un-god-like after you’d absently run a hand through his hair. Instead of pulling away, he tried to push up further into your hand. 

For about five more seconds. 

“Loki, please wait,” you’d begged him, now running your hands through your hair harshly, “it’s fine, I know it didn’t mean anything.” 

“Nothing happened at all,” Loki snarled in your direction, features twisting in anger, “but I suggest you ask before attempting to touch a prince of Asgard. There are dire penalties.” 

You felt as if he’d punched you in the chest, knocking the air from your lungs. In a century of friendship, never once had he threatened you with his status. 

The door to your office slammed behind him, rattling the hinges until one of them snapped, clattering to the floor while your heart sank to your stomach. You closed the book about Druidic rituals and looked down as a few stunned tears slid down your face. 

Never had you touched him like that. 

Sometimes, it was an accident. A brush across Loki’s leg as you crouched together reading grimoires, or one time when the two of you had a full-body collision while running around Loki’s ship, frantically trying to keep it from exploding. 

But never as an intentional rub across his skin. And the way he’d reacted to it… 

His first reaction had filled your stomach with an odd sensation you weren’t accustomed to feeling around him. 

You didn’t have time to worry about it further. The ache in your chest where Loki should be in your life hurt, but you needed to push it down so you could do your job. 

Dragonflies with aqua blue tails buzzed around your face, brought in with the morning air, making you sneeze. You tried to bat them away, exposing your hand to the frosty air, but the bugs were persistent. 

Eventually you sat up, having had enough, but then watched as six dragonflies all collided into each other, forming into one mass until changing form to the god you had just been thinking about. 

“Loki!” you squeaked, “what are you doing in here? What if I’d been naked?” 

“You’ve never once mentioned you sleep naked,” Loki tilted his head, but then his eyes widened and he seemed to recover himself, “that’s not-that isn’t what I came to say. I wish to… apologize. For my reaction in the library. It was rather unexpected of you to, but I-I do not want to ruin a marvelous friendship we have spent over a century building.” 

You didn’t know it at the time, but Loki was dying to say more. 

He couldn’t keep his hands from fidgeting. It occurred to him as the last dragonfly of his split form morphed with the others that he would land laying on your bed, but not until his tall body bounced off a maroon blanket that smelled like Y/N, the intimacy of which hit him like a boulder. 

And after all he could think of for days were fingers running through his hair, this somehow felt like torture, but he also didn’t want to end it. 

“Loki, it’s,” you sighed, rubbing sleep from your eyes, “it’s okay, it’s just… don’t threaten me with your title as a prince if you’re really my friend. It scared me, and I don’t like to be scared.” 

It hurt your heart to say it and squeezed at your insides when the god’s face was wracked by guilt, but it needed to be said. You didn’t regret it. 

“I will never, no, I vow to never threaten you with my title again, or at all. It was entirely out of line, irrational, and it shall not happen again. I swear it,” Loki’s emerald eyes borred into yours, willing you to believe him. 

And you did. His eyes looked different to you when he lied, not that you’d ever tell him that. 

To put the prince and yourself out of your misery, you said, “a century isn’t worth losing over a squabble. We’ve both watched each other lose our temper, just be sure to direct it elsewhere.” 

“You make an excellent deal, my friend,” Loki smiled, features limp with relief even as a mischievous quirk held up the side of his mouth, “which is why I wanted something to make the wretched day up to you. I’ll help you with the tomes in the library, because afterwards you will be placed in one of the seats of honor beside me in today’s Winter Banquet. This year, Lady Skadi and her husband Njord were to take the coveted position, but poor Skadi is headed to Vanaheim on short notice to see her dear, sick aunt.” 

You couldn’t the help the light that wouldn’t dim in your eyes or the squeal that shook free of you when Loki finished. Another wave of relief seemed to go through him when he gauged your enthusiasm. 

“Loki, you beast! I know you’ve done something awful to secure this, but please don’t tell me what! I want to be happy for us!” 

Loki couldn’t help himself. You looked so happy and radiant with messy hair and a silk robe exposing just enough of your breasts that made it hard for him not to look, especially as you bounced in glee. Every nerve in his body felt like an exposed, electrical wire that craved to be electrocuted, stunned by your touch again. 

No one ever did anything like that to him, he wouldn’t let them. But from you, it was different, it felt… 

Like drinking water after you’d gone days without it. Like when he’d finally pulled the last of those horrid stitches out of his mouth and eaten the golden apples once again. 

“I won’t tell you a thing,” he promised. He did feel a rush of relief that his best friend in the palace did not despise him for acting so cruelly. 

Loki never wanted her to feel scared. He loved her. 

Startled by his own thoughts, Loki didn’t hear you until you asked him for the third time, “Loki! Shouldn’t we be getting ready? We need to get dressed, go to the library, and then to banquet all before mid-day.” 

“Yes,” Loki nodded, but looked down with flushed cheeks, “yes, we should get on with our mornings. However, I… got you another gift. To wear at the banquet.” 

“It wouldn’t be you if it weren’t dramatic,” you teased, delighted by the turn of events. You had made up with Loki, he had gotten you both seats of honor at your favorite wintertime banquet, and he’d even been so sweet as to buy you a gift. 

Loki looked over in vague annoyance before morphing apart into six dragonflies again, to leave you to get dressed. The last one landed on your cheek for a moment before buzzing out the window with the others. 

You and Loki had quickly compiled the tomes from the library with the two of you working in tandem, even as Loki made noises of disgust at each one. 

But, before you’d gotten there, you could see why Loki had been a little… embarrassed. 

The dress was breathtaking. The entire floor-length gown was shimmering gold with hundreds of tiny diamonds around the waist and neckline. Emerald teardrop earrings hung next to a solid gold snake with emerald eyes that animated to slither across the floor and curl around your collarbones before turning back into a necklace. 

Loki had outdone himself, but it looked… like a complimenting aesthetic to his black, green, and gold. You associated the colors with Loki, and knowing he had picked it out or conjured it himself made your cheeks flush and your stomach flutter. 

‘Fuck,’ you thought, wrenching the dress from its stand. 

Now both of you levitated four very heavy books in front of you as you were exiting the library. Loki was trying ever-so-hard to be nonchalant about not meeting your eyes, or hardly looking at you at all. 

“It’s a very beautiful gown,” you tried, heart hammering in your chest, “and the snake was a nice touch.” 

“I thought so,” Loki said smoothly. But that was it. Normally he wouldn’t shut up. 

You dropped your levitation and four rickety tomes crackled to the floor with puffs of dust. 

“Are you mad?” Loki hissed, “Those are Thor’s!” 

But he’d whirled around to look at you, and you crossed your arms over your chest. 

“I am going mad! We had our first fight in a century, you show up three days later in my bedroom offering gifts, and now you will not even look at me! And did you mean for the dress to look like something you’d give to a woman you’d court?” 

Loki had the audacity to scoff and try to blow you off, “Now you’re the one who’s acting ridiculo-”

“Do not talk to me as if I’m out of my mind when you know exactly what I am talking about, prince,” you spat the title, “You’ve barely said a word and normally your tongue can’t keep up with your thoughts! Is this about what happened…” 

Loki stayed silent for a moment in the face of your fury, deliberating with himself. The air was thick as you reminded yourself to breathe. 

“It has been fifty years since someone has touched me like you did in the library, intentionally,” Loki spoke softly, and you felt the echoing room freeze, “One day when Freya and I made a trip to Vanaheim we met with a member of court who was newly promoted-fresh blood who’d climbed the social ranks on military status. It happened to be his first day at court when he shook my hand, assuming that was customary in Asgard.” 

“He was right, of course, but not for me. No, he was taken aside by some elder men who had been in politics a long time and knew every story about me. Whatever they told him, I’ll never know, but he would not meet my eye the rest of the week I sat at his table and negotiated in his courthouse.” 

He continued, getting his thoughts out in a rush as your heart hammered and ached for him, “It has been fifty long years since someone was brave enough to touch me. When you did, just that brush of your fingers, it was… you aren’t a stranger from Vanaheim. You are someone I trust very dearly, and care for, and excuse me if I overstepped with the dress, but I never compliment you nearly enough for the vision you-sorry. I’ve been scattered, and feel as though its hard to concentrate when-” 

You didn’t want to cut the prince off this time, but you felt compelled to do what you did. 

You rushed towards Loki, his eyes widening to moons when you were almost chest-to-chest. 

Without saying a word, you very gingerly raised a hand to the crown of the god’s head and let it rest there, noting Loki’s stuttering gasp and look of incredulity. Holding his eyes, you used your fingers to gently massage and scratch his scalp. 

Loki’s eyes glazed over and his long lashes fluttered, and after that it wasn’t long before he fell to knees while clutching you tightly. 

He made mostly incoherent noises as you used both hands to play with his hair and rub his scalp. Gasps and pants along with broken “ah!”s told you what he liked best. 

Eventually, he was able to get out, “No one has ever touched me this much! Please don’t stop! You’ll kill me if you stop!” 

His voice came out in gasps and you noted with concern tear tracks running down his face. You crouched down next to Loki, using your seidr to support his weight as you let him lean forward on top of you with his head behind your shoulder. 

You used your free hands to trail down his back and Loki made the armor covering his torso disappear in an instant so you had full access. He arched into your hand when you ran your nails down his spine. 

You were content to let him stay like for a while, going from silently crying and moaning to practically purring once he’d relaxed enough. But then a good deal of time had passed and you remembered the banquet… 

How much time had passed? How would you get Loki to… 

“Um, Loki?” you asked, not excited to say what you had to say. 

“Hmm?” when the prince propped himself up on his elbows with such a blown, blissed out look in his eyes and a dopey smile, well, you’d never seen him look so adorable. That did not make this easier. 

“We… we’ve been here for a while, Loki. I love this, so much, but the ceremony-”

“No!” Loki’s body snapped like a live wire from tranquil to fully taunt and eyes stricken with panic. He latched onto you with his longer limbs, “Do not take this away from me yet! Please!” 

You couldn’t. 

Which is why it was extremely awkward when the two of you walked into the History of Asgard’s Winter Banquet forty five minutes late with disheveled hair. The dining hall was dead silent as the heavy marble doors slammed shut behind you. 

The reason History of Asgard was your favorite banquet was because the palace went all-out for History of Asgard week. The dining hall had been enchanted this year to look as though it were seated on a cliff face overlooking an icy, winter sea. 

Your winter favorites: glazed ham with cranberries, potatoes with butter and garlic, and baked pears with sugar all sat to tantalize you on the massive table. The guests had yet to take a bite. 

“There they are!” Thor’s voice boomed with clear irritation over the sound of crashing waves, “where were you two troublemakers, claiming seats of honor and then forcing us all to wait!” 

“My brother, if it were up to you, you would have eaten the entire table by now along with the guests’ steeds,” Loki tutted, unashamed, “perhaps you should take this as a lesson in self-restraint.” 

Loki could recover himself well in public, but it had taken quite a lot of promises to convince him to sit through this banquet, his vows, whatever Odin had planned, and then tonight’s feast. After that, the two of you could hold onto each other to your heart’s content. 

A few guests laughed, but quickly stopped when they caught Odin’s glare. Loki didn’t pay them any attention, so you didn’t, either. He sauntered to the head of the table with salty air blowing through his long locks. He pulled out a chair at the head of the table for you first, and then himself. 

Addressing the guests, Loki began, “I suppose I am to give a speech if we are to continue on with the day’s festivities. As Y/N and I took the seats of honor on such short notice, I am afraid I did not prepare a speech for you and shall have to improv the rest-”

A collective groan was heard around the table, Thor loudest of all. 

“And I shall make it short. Your history is the history of Asgard, every god and goddess seated in this room. Our history is not only defined by our wars, but by the resilience of each of us. We have been tested by Johtunheim, yes, but also by the other giants, the dwarves, the monsters, and even time cannot conquer us. I am proud of us, because I know in a century, five centuries, and even in a thousand year’s time, I will see the same faces at this table that I see today. If we aren’t worthy of a toast, who is?” 

When Loki lowered his glass of wine to his lips to drink and you did, too, the table by the cliff broke into a roar of applause, clapping loudly with chants of prince’s name before diving into the food denied to them for so long. 

“They’re only this excited to eat,” Loki snickered, taking a bite of roasted turnip. 

“They wouldn’t fake that,” you said, but you didn’t mean it in a mean way. Many were afraid of him, and many were afraid to like him, but they did still like him. 

A small smile crooked on Loki’s lips when he took another bite. 

All throughout the banquet, Loki’s right hand was joined with your left one under the tablecloth. Your thumb rubbed soothing circles over his knuckles, and for now he tried to content himself with that. 

Valhalla, he wanted more! But he hadn’t read his vows to Asgard, or participated in whatever miscellaneous, ridiculous thing Odin had concocted, or sat through yet another banquet. He just wanted your hands back on him, exploring his body, so badly… 

Loki wanted to flip the massive table and scream and then beg you to do what you were doing earlier. It felt horribly unfair, like he was starving and the nectar he needed to survive was just beside him, but unreachable. 

He would just have to make you feel as good as you made him feel, and his window would be directly after he and Y/N were given gifts for the seats of honor. 

Loki had plans for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this took a while, but I hoped you liked part I! I want to have this one finished within a few weeks.


End file.
